1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to display devices with light-emitting diode arrays and, particularly to a light-emitting adjustment method and a display device both of that can adjust an operating pulse signal of each light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 7, showing a circuit diagram of a display device associated with the prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 7, a display device 700 includes n number of light-emitting diode columns L1-Ln. Each of the light-emitting diode columns L1-Ln includes m number of light-emitting diodes LED1-LEDm. Taking the light-emitting diode column L1 for explanation, the light-emitting diodes LED1-LEDm are in parallel electrically connected to a voltage source 702 to receive an operating voltage from the voltage source 702. Each of the light-emitting diodes LED1-LEDm and the voltage source 702 has a current sensor 704 electrically connected therebetween. The current sensors 704 are respectively used for detecting operating current values of the light-emitting diodes LED1-LEDm and transmitting the obtained operating current values to analog-to-digital (A/D) converters 706.
Each of the A/D converters 706 converts the received operating current value from analog format to digital format and then outputs the digital operating current value to a driving circuit (not shown) of the display device 700. The light-emitting diodes LED1-LEDm each receive an operating pulse signal. The enabled order/sequence of the light-emitting diodes LED1-LEDm is decided by the received operating pulse signals. However, in the prior art, every light-emitting diode in each light-emitting area of the display device 700 needs a current sensor so as to detect the operating current value. Thus, the current sensors are too many so that bringing a high cost. If attempting to allow a plurality of light-emitting diodes to use a common current sensor, the detected current value will be the sum of operating current values of the respective light-emitting diodes with the common current sensor, which results in lighting on/off control only can apply a whole light-emitting area composed of the light-emitting diodes rather than each of the light-emitting diodes for brightness adjustment. As a result, the accuracy of brightness adjustment is lowered.